


The One You're With

by KingpinCobblepot (Theonlylucysaxon)



Series: Gobblepot Ramblings [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, circa season 5 episode 12, clandestine meetings, timeskip era?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon/pseuds/KingpinCobblepot
Summary: It's been so many years of their back and forth and finally-- finally, they're trying to give it an honest go. But in order for him to move past all these years, Oswald needs Jim to be genuine about how he feels.





	The One You're With

**Author's Note:**

> More late night Gobblepot...
> 
> I apologize if these are as awful as they might be. XD
> 
> Enjoy dears!

“Hello, Commissioner.” Oswald chuckled softly as Jim stepped into the hotel room. They got rooms for nights like this. It was just easier for both of them. He was laughing as Jim pulled him close and kissed his lips deeply, softly. “Mmmm….” He hummed but pressed a hand on his chest as he nipped at his lip playfully. “You shaved.” He commented softly, cupping his other hand over his cheek, and tracing his thumb over his now hair free lips. 

This only offered Jim the chance to kiss his fingertip before smirking back at him. 

“Yeah well, I got a few complaints.” He said softly and moved in to try and kiss him again, only for Oswald’s hand on his chest to push him back again. “What’s wrong?” He asked with a small frown. 

 

“Complaints…. From me or Lee?” He asked almost bitterly and then took the bottle of wine that rested in the hand Jim wasn’t holding him close with, before ducking out of his grip and heading to pour two glasses. Jim followed. Their steps away and around one another seemed almost choreographed. They know one another so well by now-- know this dance and all the steps. It’s easy to keep perfect time. A routine they’ve been doing for years now…

“Oswald, I told you…” He stands far too close behind him and the scent of his cologne is familiar enough Oswald rather thinks he could bury himself inside the safety of it quite happily. “We separated. Officially. Weeks ago… I promised you, and I did it. This with you and me-- what we’re doing… I’m in, Oswald. Lee and I are done. She and Barbara and I share Barbara Lee, but I’m not with either of them.” Jim leaned in just so he could kiss that spot above the collar of Oswald’s shirt that makes his knees go weak. All this time. All these years. Age, weight, emotions, wounds, scars-- so many things have changed between the pair of them, but just like when he was Fish Mooney’s umbrella boy with his heart hammering as he stood in that back alleyway looking at Jim for the first time and feeling that first twinge of desire spark inside him… It’s all still there. That never changed. Jim does this to him. Only ever Jim. It is his greatest weakness, to let him do this. He tells himself that at least, and scolds himself for it as well as he melts back and a familiar arm wrapped around his less than stomach to hold him close. 

It’s better if he does it that way. 

Because the truth is that this isn’t a choice. Oswald has no choice. The truth isn’t that he’s weak willed, it’s that he is absolutely goddamn powerless with this man. 

“Forget the wine.” His voice was quiet and a chill ran down Oswald’s spine. So tempting. So deadly tempting. 

But Oswald has other things to ask. One other thing atleast. Something turning in his brain even through the fog of lust these touches and kisses have brought on. 

“Are you with me, then, Jim?” He asked quietly, and he reaches up to pull down his monocle with shaky hands, partly to display confidence and partly because he is looking for something to do with his hands so he doesn’t spin around and pull him into a ravaging sort of kiss-- also the reason Oswald doesn’t turn around to make eye contact in this moment. As mentioned, he’s just powerless. He pulls out his handkerchief and wipes it and Jim finally takes the hint that this is a conversation that’s important to Oswald and sex will come only when it’s finished. So he withdraws and moves to sit in a chair to the side at a small table, beginning to remove his tie. 

“Well, I assumed that was what we were doing.” He said it so casually, as if it’s just a given. 

AS IF it could ever just be a given. 

Damn him. 

“Funny. Last conversation we had about it was you storming out a door quite like that one there… After telling me ‘FINE I’ll DO IT.’ I’m not sure that constitutes an agreement to a relationship.” Came his rather biting retort and finally he turns just in time to see Jim flinch a little at the memory and rub the back of his neck. 

“Okay. You got me, Oswald… I was… reluctant. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. I loved Lee for a long time. I still do in a way. You have to be reasonable about that. Ending things with her… It needed to happen at the right time.” 

“You didn’t want anyone EXCEPT ME to get hurt, Jim. You didn’t care about my feelings. You and your wife mattered and as always I was just the complication.” His tone edged with bitterness as he finally moved closer with those now full wine glasses. 

“Look, Oswald, you aren’t a complication.” He sighed heavily and reached out for his hand. The robust kingpin looked down at him with a small frown. 

“Then what am I to you?” He asked quietly. Maybe he just needed the word. Maybe after all this time of on and off and sneaking and hiding, maybe all he needed was to hear Jim say the word. 

“The man I’m sharing a drink with?” He offered with a wry smirk and lifted his glass, his other hand still holding Oswald’s as he stood beside him. 

“No, Jim.” He responded with a light frown. 

 

“You’re… The man I’m hoping I still get to take to bed tonight…?” Another smirk. 

“Not enough, Jim.” He sighed and shook his head, almost sadly. 

“Come on, Oswald… I don’t have to spell it out, do I?” He gave a heavy exhale, exasperated by him in this moment and by Oswald demanding for him to do something he just wasn’t very good at. 

The look on his face said that indeed Oswald did expect just that. 

Jim huffed and took a drink of his wine before setting it down so he could hold Oswald’s hands with both of his and look into his eyes sincerely. 

“Oswald Cobblepot. I chased you. Hunted you. Arrested you. Saved you. And killed you. We’ve been through a lot. But in darkness, there is always light. And in the worst of times… There was always something here. It kept me hanging on. It kept me coming back. Whatever this connection is between us, and it is a connection and it’s a damn strong one at that, I have always been drawn to you.” There was a pause and Oswald’s face had become a little closer to a smile. 

“Go on.” Oswald said softly. 

Jim sighed and stood now, letting go with one of his hands so that he could bring it up to remove Oswald’s recently cleaned monocle and look into his eyes honestly. “I can remember that day on the pier… Your eyes looked into me. I think I loved them about you first. You have really pretty eyes, Oswald.” He shook his head. “And I loved them then. And I love them now. And I just want to be with you. We waited so long and lost so much time. I love you, Oswald. I’m so tired of fighting it, and I don’t want to anymore. So to answer your question, to me, you’re the man I love.”

Oswald was tearing up by the end and could do little more than throw his arms up around Jim’s neck and kiss him passionately. Soon enough clothes were falling to the floor as the two made their way for the bed.


End file.
